


Fireflies

by Lilynette (LuckyIzzy)



Category: Real Person Fiction, taynew - Fandom, เพื่อนแก้เหงา | Blue Kiss - hideko_sunshine
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIzzy/pseuds/Lilynette
Summary: Tay and New takes a walk by the river under the setting sun.





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it was a gift to a friends, who loves Taynew with all her soul, hope you like it Mika.

New walked by the river. The sun in the horizon burnt brightly as if finishing off the last of its ability as it slowly sinks down to meet the water, coloring the water in a vibrant crimson shade. He walked for a bit, before stopping to stare at the sun, without blinking. The light dyed his dark hair and eyes an orange hue and burnt into his pale white skin, yellowing it.   
  
New’s eyes looked like he did not belong to this world, as if just a shadow that would disappear once Tay reached for it, turned into shards of memory like ripples broke apart their dark shadows. He could not bear the thought, New’s existence has seeped into his own like a bloating paper absorbing water, he smiled drily to himself,  _ maybe it is vice versa. _   
  
  
With the click of the camera, New looked at Tay, startled. His eyes were back to the usual selves. Tay heaved a sigh of relief.   
  
“Why do you keep on insisting always taking my photo? Just enjoy the moment as it is,” New laughed, he now walked towards Tay, stretching his hand to take the camera to see how the photo was.    
  
Tay shrugged, he handed the camera over. Like he could tell New,  _ I want to capture every moment you exist in my life. _   
  
New scrolled through the pictures, “Really there is a terrible amount of pictures that are mine,” he grinned, “If I didn't know better, I would have said Thanos was obsessed with Hulk.”   
  
_ You really do not know better _ , instead of saying that Tay gave a toothy grin in return.    
  
New huffed and flopped down on the grass, “Really, that is precisely why the rumours about us started and makes everyone ship us. I swear I will never get a girlfriend thanks to you.”   
  
_ Is not that great! Without a girlfriend to take him away, he would get to spend all the time with me, I will give him all the great memories, _ Tay laughed dully. He sat down beside New and stared at the still, rapidly darkening water. The crickets playing sweet melodies around them. He wondered whether there would be fireflies. He would have to make the best of the very little time he had with New.   
  
“Well, maybe the fact that you are not any girlfriends either should make me ecstatic,” New looked at Tay directly and smiled wide, and immediately there was the foreign sensation deep inside Tay’s sternum that he could not identify. New’s ears were flushed pink, and Tay was not sure it was not from the heat of the fading sun. Tay felt so breathless that he could not even return that smile.   
  
New stood up abruptly, coughing, Tay could tell he was flustered, “Tay, we should probably return now.”   
Tay dragged New by his hand, almost on his lap, making him stumble and land on the soft grass, “Let’s wait a bit, there might be a fireflies.”   
  
As they sat in the comfortable silence, in the blue of the evening, Tay’s head on New’s lap, Tay smiled to himself, “Perhaps he...no...they would have a lifetime to figure out that foreign feeling...together.”   
  
  


 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Was it too out of character? Un-betaed.  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
